Cygne Noir
CHARACTER INFORMATION Cygne Noir is a character in the Discord Roleplay Server "Danganronpa: Drowning Despair". He is the "Ultimate Steward". APPEARANCE Cygne wears a waist-long black jacket, a white shirt and a black tie. His pants are silky and black like the rest of his apparel. His shoes are lacquered and black. His eyes are usually hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and on his ear there usually is a black earplug. :Nationality: 'British. :'Build: 'Thin, slender, yet lean. :'Posture: 'Chest puffed, right hand on the chest and chin up, like a real majordomo. :'Height: '6'0 (1.82m). :'Weight: '154lbs (70kg). :'Perfume/smell: 'Chanel N°5. :'Descriptive Visual Appearance: ' :'Hair Color: 'Dark blonde, tending to auburn under the right light. :'Eye Color: 'Black. :'Scars/wounds: '''None. '''ROMANCE :Sexuality: 'Heterosexual. :'Past Relationships: 'None. :'Crush(es): 'T.B.A. :'Eye-candy (visual): 'Refined, composed, polite, stern, professional... He'd probably love his own reflection. :'Eye-candy (mental): '''Knowledgeable, possibly someone that achieved a higher instruction. '''INTERACTIONS :T.B.A. BACKSTORY :Cy was born in a posh, rich, British family where he was pampered and revered by everyone around him. Considered to be a genius even if his QI was average like everyone else’s. Considered to be a prodigy even if he had no proper talent at all. No outstanding smarts or a lean physique, he was average at best. Soft-spoken, almost shy, he didn’t utter a word for the first years of his life, never even cried. He was the perfect son for a family that wanted quietness like theirs. :During the first school years, Cy kept his personality intact, not faltering in the face of the future or the impending changes. He was sent to a private school where he decided to keep quiet and polite for as long as possible. This decision came to an abrupt end the moment when it was the teacher to address the boy after a couple months of lesson, bluntly asking him if he was a mute or just shy. And there he spoke his first words: “That’s a rude way to ask.” This of course prompted various types of reactions: the people that mocked his demeanor and the people that begun respecting the sense of authority his aura was spreading. Who mocked him never dared to hit him and who respected him began imitating him. But of course he really didn’t mind either of them: he was going his own marry road, alone, keeping the others as simple voices in his background. After completing his studies and storing everything there was to learn in his brain, Cy was signed to the “Hope’s Peak Academy” to further his linguistic studies and, of course, to spread the good mannerism of the Noir family. PERSONALITY :Cy is well-mannered, soft-spoken and calm most of the times. He was forced into a routine of constant politeness that can rarely get broken… Unless the person was to be unclean, noisy, chaotic or overtly ignorant. In that case his worse side comes out, made of sarcasm, bitterness and scheming vengeance, rarely physical abuse, but God have mercy the moment he does. His demeanor keeps all his true emotions and rages boxed inside. When he cannot vent his rage through words or quiet it with some music, he needs a tertiary mean to vent. SKILL SET :Speed/agility: •••••◦◦◦◦◦ :Charisma: ••••••••◦◦ :Offense: •••••••◦◦◦ :Defense: •••••◦◦◦◦◦ :Stealth: ••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Balance: ••••••••◦◦ :Medical: '''••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ '''TRIVIA * Cygne Noir is a french term for "Black Swan". * He likes listening to ASMR and various nature sounds in order to calm himself down. * He is a karate 3° Kyu Brown Belt. QUOTES |200px |200px |200px Category:Season 5 Category:Male